Tied Up
by PaigeySama
Summary: A bondage bit with the pairing Sasuke and Neji, don't like it, don't effing read it! XD Major lemon, major nosebleeds :3 Dedicated to: Cole-Hyuuga


Oh my god this is like the longest lemon I've ever written.

This is dedicated to **Cole-Hyuuga** for being my 100th reviewer.. I think?

Anyway, this is the most kinky, bondage loving one shots i've written. So if you like that stuff read on!

If you don't, then why the hell are you reading my stories...? Honestly there isn't one story I've written that somehow didn't involve sex XD

okay so anyway...

_**WARNING!! MAJOR LEMON SCENE!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GO FUCK YOURSELF!! **(haha jk.. Maybe ;3)_

_

* * *

_

How the hell did I get here...?

Neji was in a room that he hasn't seen ever... In his life. Confused as all hell wondering how he managed to get put in that room to BEGIN with.

He tried to recall all of his last steps before he blacked out. He remembered he needed to stop training because he was extremely tired so went to go home and now he's in a room.

"Maybe if I stand..." He went to get up but noticed. "No way in hell." He started to swing his arms which he just realized were chained together and on the wall.

"Who keeps these in their house?" He asked himself and he heard the door open and a figure walked in.

Soon the light was turned on and he saw the room in all of its glory. It was basically just a basement. There was a rug, very horrible yellow color and the walls were a grayish blue. Who designed this room anyway?

There was a box in the corner and that was as elaborate as it got aside from the bar above his head that his hands were chained to.

"S-Sasuke?" Neji blinked and squinted his eyes to see that it indeed was Sasuke standing a few feet in front of him. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go." Neji scowled and Sasuke didn't say anything. He just walked over with a glare.

"No." Sasuke said smoothly and Neji glowered.

"Why the hell not?" He asked and Sasuke shrugged and sat on the floor, just out of Neji's kicking range.

"It's fun to watch you squirm." Sasuke said simply and Neji's eyes darkened as he glared at the Uchiha.

"You bastard. Let me go. I could get you in a lot of trouble for this." He said and Sasuke hopped up and walked over and tugged the clip that was keeping Neji's hair from flowing in all different directions.

"But you wont." Sasuke tossed the clip and watched Neji's hair flow down over his shoulders.

"Sick bastard." Sasuke faked a hurt look and crossed his arms.

"Well Neji, who knew you could toss around mean words about yourself." Sasuke sighed and Neji started thrashing.

"I was TALKING about YOU!" Neji yelled and Sasuke shoved him to the wall making Neji hit his head on the bar and wince.

"I think I'm going to have fun with you first." Sasuke said and gave Neji his trademark smirk. The one he usually gave to Naruto when he did something stupid.

Neji was slightly confused as a hand slid down his pants and his eyes widened.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you--mmff.." Sasuke's lips cut off Neji and his hand slowly stroked his soft cock which got hard with Sasuke's touch.

"Aw, you like it." Sasuke chuckled and Neji blushed slightly but the cuteness of that was cut off by his intense death glare.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke! Get off of me and let me go!" Neji thrashed violently and Sasuke glared.

"Oh Neji. You're acting so badly." Sasuke said as he shook his head. "I might have to teach you a lesson." He said dangerously and Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to-- AHHHH! JEEZ! You didn't have to do THAT." Neji whimpered slightly and Sasuke chuckled. He held a whip in his hands now. No doubt he hid it behind his back.

Neji now had a gash on him and Sasuke walked over and pinned Neji to the wall and let his tongue lick from Neji's chin to his earlobe nice and slow. His hips slowly grazing on Neji's earning a grunt in response. Sasuke took the grunt as a very pathetic attempt to hide a moan. He was right.

"S-Sasuke. Get off of me you sick fuck." Neji spat and Sasuke pulled down his guests pants with a chuckle.

"Oh but you look so tempting Neji." Sasuke teased and Neji glared.

"Leave me alone." He said and Sasuke's eyes twinkled slightly.

"Hold on." He said and got to his knees and put Neji's wilting erection in his mouth and nibbled at it until it became rather hard. His tongue gave it very fast and brisk licks and his hand pumped the base while his other hand toyed with Neji's sac.

Neji shivered. It felt so _good_ but he didn't want it. Well... Yeah he WANTED it but... It was a hard concept to explain.

Sasuke began to him and that caught Neji off surprise and he made a funny noise that caused Sasuke to smirk.

Neji just let Sasuke do whatever. He was slowly caving into the sexual desires from his hypothalamus.

He refused to moan but he didn't oppose either. Then he felt it. The tightening feeling of his release. He was almost there. Maybe this would stop the torture.

Yeah, he could definitely feel it. He let his head press against the back wall when right as he was about to release Sasuke stopped.

Neji looked down with wide eyes as he saw Sasuke put something on the base of his penis.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neji asked and Sasuke smirked.

"Cock ring." He said and went to leave the room.

"You're just going to leave me here!?" Neji asked angrily and Sasuke turned to him.

"You wanted me to leave you alone..." He said forging innocents.

Neji knew that much was true and glared but didn't say anything. He watched Sasuke leave and looked down at his stupid situation. He hated boners more than anything. They hurt like hell. Especially one with a god damned cock ring on.

Honestly, what evil mastermind decides to stop a blowjob RIGHT before you finally release and then puts a cock ring on?

Sasuke Uchiha! That's who. That stupid raven haired boy knew _exactly_ what to do. He made him horny and he was just going to leave him that way and it pissed Neji off completely.

SURE he could probably call for Sasuke but that would destroy what pride he had left.

For a minute he tried to calm down but he found his cock twitching in anticipation. Yearning to be touched. And even if he wanted to, Neji couldn't touch it on his own because his hands were bound.

_Just... Swallow your pride... You need this..._

Neji whimpered as he felt himself pulse. He needed something but he wouldn't say it out. Stupid stupid pride.

Maybe if he just waited for a few minutes Sasuke would come down completely unable to control his lust and do it all over again.

He'd wait.

~ ** ~

Neji waited for a good half an hour and he was going crazy. He started to kick the wall behind him. The stupid cock ring made him stay horny and have that stupid boner and Sasuke didn't seem like he would be coming down the stairs anytime soon.

"SASUKE!" Neji yelled angrily.

He heard footsteps above his head. Probably him. They walked to the stairs and he listened as the figure walked down the stairs and into the room.

"Yes?" He asked stoically and Neji glared.

"Let me go." Neji spat and Sasuke shook his head.

"I know that's not why you want me here." Sasuke said triumphantly. He strutted over to Neji and grabbed his erection while leaning in to his ear. "You want me to touch you more don't you?" Sasuke smirked and chuckled slightly and Neji's reaction. He didn't say anything. Sasuke knew he was right.

"Just..." Neji was at loss for words to use. "...Finish what you started... Please." He had to force himself to beg but the throbbing got even more intense at Sasuke's simple touch.

"Ahh but what do I get in return, Neji?" Sasuke spat with an grin that would make the Cheshire cat go into shame.

"...Whatever you want." Neji looked up at Sasuke, the cold black eyes met his lilac ones. It was almost like yin and yang.

"You know what I want." Sasuke whispered with a smirk as he let his hands rest at Neji's girlish hips.

"...No I don't." Neji said trying to play dumb but Sasuke glared.

"Stop lying. You know _exactly _what I want." Sasuke hissed and Neji looked away.

After a few moments of that Sasuke huffed and turned around and started to walk out of the room.

"Why are you leaving? I didn't come." Neji smirked widely at Sasuke's surprised reaction. He wanted to beat Sasuke at his own game but that didn't exactly work. It in fact provoked him even more.

Who would have thunk it?

"Neji." Sasuke walked over and Neji's breathing hitched as Sasuke's hand touched him in that spot. That _dreaded stupid_ spot that made him so freaking weak. He hated it.

But he loved that feeling.

Sasuke loved the lust filled look Neji was slowly gaining. The half lidded eyes with the slight blush and his mouth just slightly open so he could breath easily. And when Sasuke touched a certain spot, his eyes would close and he'd breath in really quickly through the small gaps of his teeth.

"T-take off th-the ring." Neji pleaded and Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"Neji, the purpose of the ring is to increase the pleasure." Sasuke said with a wide smirk. "You will feel a load better if I do this with the ring _on_."

Neji didn't like the idea but apparently it was going to feel a lot better if he did use it so he didn't complain much.

Sasuke slowly pushed Neji's shirt up, taking his attention off of Neji's length which made him whimper slightly.

"Shh. I just want to see something." Sasuke assured and Neji looked at him as Sasuke's tongue made a light tickle of contact with his nipple.

Neji shivered. That invited Sasuke to play with it even more. He let his tongue make Neji's nipple damp with saliva and then bit down on it causing a hiss from the restrained boy in front of him. Sasuke chuckled inwardly. He looked up to see the look that he loved. His lusty look.

Sasuke knelt to the floor and pushed Neji's legs apart slightly. Neji helped him in the matter and Sasuke found it funny to tease him. His tongue licked his inner thighs slowly. Neji made a throaty growl. He really wanted to be touched but Sasuke was being an asshole about it all.

"I want you to beg." Sasuke said breaking the quiet room that was only filled with Neji's slight moans.

"No." Neji snapped, angry that Sasuke would even ASK that of him. "I'm not the one on my knees."

This angered Sasuke and he stood up.

"Fine. Don't beg." Sasuke's glare was intense and then slowly it curved up and he grabbed Neji and made him face the wall.

"What are you doing...?" Neji asked slowly and he saw slightly the figure of Sasuke walk over to the box and pull something out.

Sasuke pulled Neji back from the wall a bit so he was forced to bend so his hands wouldn't hurt. Sasuke chuckled and Neji raised his eyebrow and he heard a loud SMACK and he yelped.

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled and there was another SMACK.

Sasuke chuckled as he held the whip. It wasn't a very harmful whip. It wouldn't leave you with welts or anything if you knew how to properly use it.

And Sasuke _knew_ how to use it.

"Punishing you." Sasuke said simply and another whip and Neji hissed.

Sasuke loved the fact that he was making Neji make the noises that came out of his throat. Suddenly Neji's eyes widened at one of his harder whips.

"Sasuke." He breathed. "Please stop." He begged and Sasuke chuckled and hit him harder. Neji's eyes closed, feeling the pain jolt through his body.

"No." Sasuke said and scowled. "You wouldn't beg when I wanted you to." Another whip and another grunt from Neji.

But then something happened.

Sasuke let one really get him. He smacked Neji hard and Neji cried out and came all over the wall.

Neji was panting like crazy and he still had an erection.

"Oh Neji." Sasuke's lips curled up. "I didn't know that's how you liked it."

"...Sasuke..." Neji's voice was shaky.

Sasuke pulled out a knife from the box and shook his head as he walked over to Neji and cut his shirt off.

And in front of him there stood a _very_ naked Neji.

"You liked getting whipped Neji?" Sasuke asked innocently and Neji tried to glare.

"I.. Hate you..." Neji finished and Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do Neji." Sasuke pushed him back to the wall but this time he was pressed up against it.

"What.. What are you planning on now?" Neji asked and Sasuke chuckled and grabbed something from the box and knelt by Neji.

He poured strawberry scented lubricant on his fingers and stood up and rubbed Neji's pink tender ass. His fingers slowly found the hole and he rubbed the outside of it for a minute then shoved his first finger up and Neji jerked forwards and hit his head on the wall.

"Gah... Sasuke." He winced. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

A second finger slid inside of him and he could feel them wriggle around. He learned to not even ask what the hell Sasuke was doing because a good 99.99% of the time Sasuke blew him off and didn't say anything which deeply pissed Neji off but he got over it.

A third finger. THIS one Neji had problems with.

"SASUKE!" He growled and Sasuke stretched his insides further and then added a FOURTH finger. Neji was about to say something when he felt a burning sensation. It wasn't a bad type of burn. It felt _weird_ but his vision was fuzzy for a minute. Pleasure racked through his body by that _single_ spot.

"Ahh.." Neji moaned and Sasuke smirked and rubbed his finger in that spot again. Neji's knees locked and he started breathing hard. He loved that spot.

"S-Sasuke." He whimpered out when he pulled his fingers out.

There was a knock at the door upstairs and Sasuke smirked and shoved a dildo in the place of where his fingers once were and Neji felt the vibration sensations and gasped.

"I'll be back." Sasuke said as he rubbed Neji's hips and walked out of the room.

Neji bit his lip as he heard Sasuke walk upstairs. He didn't know who was there but it pissed him off.

After spending a few minutes upstairs after talking to Naruto, Sasuke got a drink and walked downstairs to see Neji, turned facing Sasuke. Sweat was beading down his naked body. His hair stuck to his damp physique because of that and he just looked delicious.

Sasuke licked his lips and took a sip of his drink.

"Want a sip?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"W-what is it?" Neji asked and Sasuke stood up.

"It's apple juice." Sasuke said completely seriously and Neji tried not to snort at that.

Sasuke seemed SO badass and he's drinking APPLE JUICE.

"Something funny?" Sasuke asked pretty pissed off and Neji shook his head.

"No... Yes please I would like a sip." Neji said and Sasuke smirked as he walked over. He pressed his bottom half to Neji's. Feeling the vibrations from the dildo he moaned a bit and pressed the glass to Neji's lips and tilted it up.

Neji drank greedily. This sort of thing really made you thirsty.

Sasuke put it down after taking another sip and took the dildo out of Neji who shivered.

Sasuke did something that confused Neji. He put softer pads on his hands and wrapped them together before undoing the chains and he pushed Neji to the floor and before Neji could move Sasuke grabbed the rope that connected the pads that had his hands together to the ones that held lower legs together.

So now Neji was crouched on the floor bound.

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed the whip and let the smack echo through the empty room.

"What do you want me to do Neji?" Came his sarcastic remark as he whipped him again.

Neji shivered and felt himself get harder than he was before at this awkward position and the fact that he was being whipped again.

He let out a mewl and Sasuke smirked and hit him harder.

"So what is it Neji? Before I stop touching you altogether." He warned and Neji winced.

"Take me.." Came Neji's quiet reply. Probably to proud to say it any louder.

"I can't hear you." Sasuke said completely honestly. He really COULDN'T hear what Neji was mumbling.

"Take me." Neji said louder and Sasuke smirked and sat down next to Neji who had to balance himself by resting on his head as he was forced to kneel over because of the restrictions.

"You know what I think?" Sasuke asked and Neji attempted to shake his head. "I think you like being treated like this." Sasuke smirked and leaned in and licked Neji's shoulder causing him to get goose bumps. "Isn't that right?"

"..." Neji didn't respond and Sasuke grabbed the lube again and began coating his fingers in it for the second time and pushed his fingers inside of Neji.

This confused Neji a bit. He wasn't really stretching him out he was just coating him in the lube.

Suddenly his eyes went wide when he felt Sasuke wet tongue lick up the strawberry scented lube from his hole.

"Ahhooo.." Neji moaned and Sasuke smirked and twirled his tongue around a bit. "Mrrnnggg.."

"You make interesting noises." Sasuke stated and Neji glared and Sasuke began to lick him again which gave Neji his lusty look back.

"Uhhhnn..." Neji inhaled quickly and Sasuke pulled away again making Neji kind of angry.

"Do you want me Neji?" Sasuke teased and Neji cursed to himself.

_Fuck it._ He thought. _He already did all that to me. Whatever._

Neji nodded and Sasuke's smirk widened and he quickly coated himself in the lubricant and slid himself in nice and slow.

Neji hissed in pain. It didn't hurt _that_ bad because of all the preparations but MAN did it sting.

Sasuke waited a minute which Neji didn't think would happen. Why was he treating him with care when a few minutes ago he was violently whipping him?

Suddenly Sasuke began to move and Neji closed his eyes tightly. It hurt still but then...

"Ahhh! Hit that spot again!" Neji thrust his hips backwards as Sasuke moved his forwards and Sasuke smirked at his eagerness.

"Like that?" Sasuke asked and Neji whimpered that Sasuke was holding his hips so he couldn't move them back anymore.

"Yes!" Neji growled and Sasuke chuckled and began to thrust inside of the Hyuuga.

Neji began to sweat. He felt _extremely_ hot and the fact that Sasuke was thrusting inside of him, hitting his prostate numerous amounts of times wasn't helping the matter.

His eyes closed tightly as he made several grunts, mainly of pleasure but one or two of slight pain.

His hands couldn't touch the spot he wanted them to and he bit his lip.

He felt thrust after thrust. Sasuke was moaning and so was he but he wanted to be _touched_ by Sasuke.

He turned his head slightly, being able to sort of see Sasuke riding him and Sasuke looked down at Neji's gaze.

"What?" He asked as he continued to buck his hips.

"I need..." This cause a big smirk for Sasuke. He even stopped moving which Neji didn't like to well.

"What do you need Neji?" Sasuke purred and Neji closed his eyes tightly.

"I need you to touch me." He said and Sasuke pulled himself out of Neji, leaving an inch in and slammed back inside of him and Neji winced and felt a big blow to the pride when Sasuke didn't even do his request after he asked for it so nicely.

This made Neji scowl in hatred. He went to say something and he felt the cock ring being slowly removed from his dick. He shivered in ecstasy as the ring was felt no more and Sasuke's hand began to violently pump him.

Neji thrust into Sasuke's hand which gave a bit more leverage in their angle making Sasuke hit his favorite spot repeatedly.

"Neji." Sasuke said sharply and Neji didn't say much of anything and he didn't look back. He just made a noise in recognition. "I want you to moan nice and loud for me."

"N-no!" Neji cried out and Sasuke stopped what he was doing.

"Then we can stop." He said, that stupid cocky attitude was kicking in. Not that he wasn't this whole time but no it was REALLY annoying.

"...Fine but you have to earn it." Neji grumbled and Sasuke's eyes twinkled as he shoved himself violently inside of Neji as he rubbed his cock, his length roughly slammed against Neji's prostate and Neji screamed.

"OH FUCK, SASUKE!!" He moaned and this pleasured Sasuke very much and he continued to do just that. Getting a series of moans from Neji was driving him wild.

"Just one more and we'll finish." Sasuke said and pushed all the way out and slammed all the way back in. Neji moaned again and Sasuke felt cum run down his fingers and he himself released into Neji's tight hole.

He pulled out panting and unbound Neji who stayed in the same suggestive position but then got up and stretched. He glared daggers at Sasuke.

"Tell me Sasuke..." Neji said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked and stood looking into the Hyuuga's eyes.

"Do you like being tied up?" He asked and Sasuke smirked.

"On occasion. Why?" He asked and Neji chuckled.

"Bastard. Now I know what to get you for your birthday." Neji spat and Sasuke smirked.

"Yes. Happy Birthday Neji." He said and Neji shoved Sasuke to the floor with a glare.

"I'm not done with you." Neji smirked and Sasuke's smirk mirrored it.

"So what?" Sasuke asked. "You going to fuck me now?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. The thought never came to mind really...

"Fuck that." He lowered himself onto Sasuke with a moan. "I need to feel that spot being hit again." He said gruffly and Sasuke jerked his hips upwards as Neji pressed his down.

"Mmmm..." Neji's head fell back with a moan and Sasuke shivered as they continued and closed his eyes loving the feeling of bliss.

But then...

_Click._

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he jiggled his hands.

"You bastard! You handcuffed me?!" Sasuke cried out and Neji smirked.

"Karma." He said and Sasuke went to yell but Neji's hips began to move making him not even care that he was chained up.

"Uhh... Neji..." Sasuke moaned and Neji bit his lip as he continued to ride Sasuke and felt that _great_ pleasure that he loved and a slight smile came to his face as he moaned.

"Man Neji..." Sasuke grunted. "We're not lifelong lovers. We don't have to go so freaking _slow_."

Neji smirked and picked up the pace rather quickly and Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that he felt so close to an orgasm _already_.

He grabbed Neji's hips and moved them to a speed more of his liking.

Neji found that the new speed was quite arousing and gasped when he felt Sasuke's release running down his thighs and came all over Sasuke's chest.

"Now your going to have to lick that up." Sasuke smirked as Neji stood.

"We're not lifelong lovers." He said simply and pulled on his pants but leaving his torn to pieces shirt.

"You going to leave me like this?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm thinking about it." Neji said as he slipped on his shoes and began to walk out. Sasuke chuckled.

"You're something else." Sasuke mumbled and Neji turned to him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Have fun being tied up." He said and walked upstairs and out of the house, shirtless.

* * *

Like I say in ALL of my one shots, if you liked this story then write a review and thank Cole-Hyuuga for requesting it.

With that being said

I love you guys and please review! ^.^


End file.
